


Valentine's Secret Surprise

by AKAALA18196



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29436330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKAALA18196/pseuds/AKAALA18196
Summary: For years Derek and his pretty boy had pined for each other, with the help of a certain Garcia matchmaker on valentine's they may finally get the gift they've always wished for.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Valentine's Secret Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I wish so badly this pairing had actually happened but nevertheless this is the beautiful world of fanfiction so anything can happen.  
> Happy Valentine's everyone!  
> Feel free to leave a comment, I would love to hear your thoughts as I'm really new to writing.

Finally it was valentine’s at the BAU and Garcia was very much in luck because today was a rare day of no cases and minimal paperwork so there was more then enough time for her idea that she had organised with the team the previous week.

Garcia had spent countless hours listening to Derek pine after a certain genius doctor and from the looks that Spencer always sent Morgan’s way and the blush and shy smile whenever he was caught staring confirmed to her that the feeling was mutual. So she decided to do something about it and announced a fun idea for the entire team for Valentine’s.

Garcia called it Valentine’s secret surprise (basically valentine’s version of secret Santa) and they were all assigned their recipient which Garcia had very carefully made sure that Derek and Spencer would just so happen to get each other. As soon as Derek saw the paper with Spencer’s name he instantly looked at Garcia’s smug grin, her eyes drifted to Spencer that had turned a rather adorable shade of pink and was nervously playing with the piece of paper looking very deep in thought.

She spoke to Derek over the next week to see what his plans were, she was overjoyed to know that he was going to properly use this opportunity to admit his feelings.  
As for Spencer he was a complete nervous wreck anytime the gift giving was brought up, how on earth was he supposed to find the perfect valentine’s gift for the man he had been in love with for 3 years 5 months 18 days 8 hours and 22 minutes. This was Morgan too, who he was pretty sure was 110% straight and probably had a valentine’s date already waiting for him, the thought alone clenched his heart painfully. 

Garcia walked into the bullpen “Attention everyone it’s finally the most important time of the day, everyone ready for Valentine’s secret surprise?!” She looked like a kid on Christmas morning.

“Sure am” smiled JJ who was really glad the team had decided to do something fun this year since her own valentine was away working.

They all decided to go to the conference room where Rossi had surprised them with chocolate cake he personally made for the group.

Everyone laughed and smiled, happy more than anything to have each other on all these special occasions. 

They started to exchange gifts, Hotch had gotten Emily, Emily got JJ, JJ got Rossi, Rossi got Garcia and Garcia got Hotch then it was down to the final two.

“So pretty boy looks like we got each other huh?”

Spencer scratched the back of his neck nervously, the thought that Morgan had gotten him made his palms sweat and his mouth dry, his nerves were going into overdrive.  
He quickly fumbled the gift over to Morgan and Morgan grinned at the doctor who valentine’s paper it was wrapped in, who would of thought that would even be a thing?

He opened it to find a first edition of a very special book to Derek’s heart, Derek had told Spencer once that it was his favourite book because his Dad read it to him before he passed and when they had moved house it had unfortunately gotten lost in the move, Derek was heartbroken that he couldn’t find it but the words always reminded him of his Dads voice.  
Derek looked at Spencer with a tear in his eye before standing up to give Spencer a body crushing hug, he whispered his thanks in his ear.  
Everyone smiled in response, all fully aware of the feelings these two shared.

Derek went to retrieve his own gift to give that laid in a pretty golden box with a matching ribbon.  
Inside Spencer found with trembling hands a photo book, full of beautiful photos of the entire team mixed with photos of Spencer and Derek together, Spencer with his Mom, Spencer with Derek’s Momma and sisters, even Spencer with Derek’s dog Clooney and right at the end was a stunning photo that Spencer didn’t even know existed of Derek and Spencer dancing after a hard case when they just needed to hold each other and be close and their was soft romantic music playing in the background.  
What Spencer hadn’t realised was that Garcia hadn’t been far away and spotted the intimate moment and couldn’t help but catch a picture for them to share when they finally admitted their feelings that had been there for so long. 

Beside that very picture was a note that Derek had written which said..

‘To my pretty boy, you’ve been my best friend for so, so long but I still remember the very first time we met, I remember when I laid eyes on you, all long limbed, long hair and beautiful eyes. My throat caught just to look at you and I remember the confusion I had felt, I’d never looked at a man in this way before but you were beautiful, absolutely breath-taking. You were hesitant at first, I could tell you looked at me like a high school jock, afraid I was all muscle and no kindness. You were so afraid to let me in and then you slowly told me about your life and I understood why. You’ve been hurt and you’ve been alone and all I’ve ever wanted was for you to never feel alone again, I never want to see pain in your eyes or a fake smile to hide behind but more than that I wanted to be the reason you laughed till you hunched over clutching your sides, I wanted to be the reason behind your shy small smiles and your blush that spread all the way down your neck. The truth is pretty boy, I’m hopelessly in love with you, you make me feel a way that I can’t even describe. I know the feeling might not be returned and if not I understand but I want to always be your best friend. You don’t realise just how special you are and not just for your genius IQ but for your warmth, for your humour and for your heart. I love you Spencer Reid and I would love to take you to dinner tonight? If you’ll have me I would love nothing more then for this to be our first valentine’s of many together. What do you say?’

Water started to drip onto the page and Spencer rubbed his eyes quickly, never wanting to ruin the heartfelt note beneath.

He looked up at Derek and saw nothing but hope and perhaps some fear in his eyes.  
Oh silly Morgan, how could he ever say no to that beautiful man.  
Spencer stood up, made his way over to Derek, forgetting that the entire team was still in the room and sat on Morgan’s lap, he brushed his lips to his before Morgan clutched the back of Spencer’s shirt pulling him impossibly close and kissed him with every emotion he had, searing their lips together before all of a sudden their was clapping and cheering, they looked at the team, each and every one of them even Hotch was sat with a smile, overjoyed that these two had finally gotten it together.  
Spencer and Derek looked back at one another, they felt completely at peace, this was it, the perfect moment that you could ever hope for. This was it for both of them. They were always meant to be.

One day they would finally become husband’s and a few years later would be joined by a beautiful baby girl named Penny after her wonderful godmother Penelope Garcia, their best friend and matchmaker.

Happy Valentine’s❤️


End file.
